Love me not
by Torn Cardboardbox
Summary: Kagome starts meeting Kikyou every night. Why? [Shoujo ai] [Soulcest] [KikKag] [Oneshot] [Song fic]


Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Tatu's songs.

**Warning: **Yuri pairing, Kikyou/Kagome shōjo-ai.

A/N: Requested from my insane friend Jack.

**Love Me Not**

_I complicated our lives by falling in love with him._

_I complicated our lives now I'm losing my only friend._

_I don't know why, I have to try_

_Living my life on the other side._

_Now I'm so confused_

_(I don't know what to do)_

Kagome sat on her bed, her head stuff into the pillow. How is this happening? Her feelings are driving her crazy as she recites the words that Kikyou said to her.

"_Kagome I never truly love Inuyasha, whenever I look at you I feel like me. But when I see you and Inuyasha together, I can't help but to feel jealous of you. Which is why I flirt and pretend to be in love with him, I was trying to get your attention, trying so hard to make you love me. Since it didn't work, I thought I would just ask you and you can decide rather than wait before I die again."_

_He loves me (He loves me)_

_He loves me not (Loves me not)_

_She loves me (She loves me)_

_She loves me not (Loves me not)_

_He loves me (He loves me)_

_He loves me not (Loves me not)_

_She loves me_

_(She loves me)_

_(She loves me)_

Kagome's heart is twisted with guilt and agony when she heard those words. When she first saw Kikyou in that forest with Inuyasha, she didn't really love Kikyou, she loathed her. But one day Kikyou came up to her and said that. It made her think.

Does she really love Inuyasha?

Or does he really love her?

_I started lowering the lights, because I didn't care_

_I started closing the light, because you were never there_

_Nowhere to turn_

_No one to help_

_It is almost like I don't even know myself_

_Now I have to choose_

_(I don't know what to do)_

Kagome shook her head, wiping the thoughts from her head. Words shouldn't affect her that much but she can't stop to feel she doesn't really know Kikyou at all. She lifts her head to see her cat Buyo, wagging his tail behind him. She grabs her obese cat close to her body, holding him close to her chest. She combs her fingers against Buyo's soft fur, speaking her thoughts out loud. "Buyo, should I get to know Kikyou more? She said she loves me, but I don't know about it."

Buyo only meow and yawn.

Kagome stood up on her bed, fill new confident. "Alright, I'll get to know her! But will Inuyasha think about this? After all Kikyou is Inuyasha's past love, and I'm his friend."

Buyo tint his head in confusion, meowing very lazily as he picks himself up and walk away through the door. Kagome took out her book and study, easing her mind with some simple formula as she read her textbook.

**Time skip**

_He loves me (He loves me)_

_He loves me not (Loves me not)_

_She loves me (She loves me)_

_She loves me not (Loves me not)_

_He loves me (He loves me)_

_He loves me not (Loves me not)_

_She loves me_

_(She loves me)_

_(She loves me)_

During through the past few months, Kagome would sneak out at night to meet Kikyou. They would talk about their lives, sharing information so she can tell her friends about it, why they remain in an Era where they don't belong. Kagome learn how to use her miko powers more efficient, fighting with demon with no problem.

Inuyasha grew more distant to Kagome; he acts like a friend though that Kagome is grateful for. Kagome feels like she is moving more far away from them than she ever could. That made Kagome hates herself more.

Kikyou place her hand on Kagome's shoulder, smoothing her pale fingers against Kagome's back. "Kagome, you need to rest. You are really killing your hands." Kikyou grab the bow from Kagome's hands, wiping the blood from Kagome's nails and fingers.

_He loves me (He loves me)_

_He love me not (Loves me not)_

_She loves me (She loves me)_

_She loves me not (Loves me not)_

_He loves me (He loves me)_

_He loves me not (Loves me not)_

_She loves me_

_(She loves me)_

_(She loves me)_

"I'm sorry Kikyou." Kagome mutter, allowing her hands to be tended. She trust Kikyou, she would let her knows some of her secrets. Not all, but some. Kikyou knew that but she would let it go, that is why Kagome like her.

Kikyou just finished bandaging Kagome's blisters and cuts, her chocolate brown eyes stare at her reincarnation. "Kagome if there is something on your mind please tell me. I can't be any help if you don't tell me." Kikyou eyed her hands. "You should know that you aren't suppose to pull the string to far back and hold the wire very hard."

Sometimes Kagome wish she could hide her emotions too.

No where to turn No one to help 

_It is almost like I don't even know myself_

_Now I have to choose_

_(I don't know what to do)_

"Well, I was thinking back to my friends. I can't help but to feel lonely even if they are around, it is like me and them are on different plains. I wish I could something about it." Kagome downcast her eyes, half hoping that Kikyou can answer her question, and half wishing that she can have her friends back with Kikyou along her side.

_He loves me (He loves me)_

_He loves me not (Loves me not)_

_She loves me (She loves me)_

_She loves me not (Loves me not)_

_He loves me (He loves me)_

_He loves me not (Loves me not)_

_She loves me (She loves me)_

_She loves me not (Loves me not)_

_He loves me (He loves me)_

_He loves me not (Loves me not)_

_She loves me (She loves me)_

_She loves me not (Loves me not)_

_He loves me (He loves me)_

_He loves me not (Loves me not)_

_She loves me (She loves me)_

_She loves me not (Loves me not)_

_(Loves me not)_

_(Loves me not)_

Kikyou ponder, she knew this question would come up. When she was alive, before she guards the Shikon Jewel, she had friends. When she was given the jewel, her friend disappears one by one. This made her sad, but it is her duty to save the world. Kagome, on the other hand, she needs to gather the shard but she need someone to accompany her.

There is one conclusion though.

"Kagome would you like to travel with me?"

Kagome is taken back by this, but the question seems so hard yet easy. Kagome grab her hand, trembling slightly from how cold her hands were. "Yes, it would be probably the best."

Kikyou smile, she brought her head closer towards Kagome. She kiss her lips with soft tenderly love, embrace her reincarnation closer. Kagome hesitantly kiss back, shivering how cold her body and lips were, but her soul felt warm.

There was a dead and living, sharing the same soul, kissing in the darkness of an era they didn't belong.

**Fin**

A/N: How nerve wreaking, Jack ask me because he loves Yuri or Shoujo Ai pairings. He knows I don't mind any pairings except some certain ones. I hope he is satisfied because this is very hard to write. Thank you for reading.


End file.
